Thanksgiving Turkey Feast
The Thanksgiving Turkey Feast is a 2011 seasonal event that took place between November 23, 2011 to November 30, 2011. Players can earn three sets of reward by paying them with feathers earned from completing the Turkey Feast mission or from gifts sent from completing it. Rewards The rewards from this event can be purchased by feathers which can be obtained by completing Thanksgiving Daily missions or buying them for 10 Tokens each. Here is a set of rewards: Bousou Turkey Set * Thanksgiving 2011 Limited Hairstyle (hairstyle) - 5 feathers * Bousou Turkey Suit (clothing) - 10 feathers * Turkey Tail (back item) - 14 feathers Turkey Hunter Set * Thanksgiving 2011 Limited Hairstyle (hairstyle) - 9 feathers * Turkey Hunter Suit (clothing) - 15 feathers * Wooden Repeating Crossbow (back item) - 20 feathers Turkey Chef Set * Thanksgiving 2011 Limited Hairstyle (hairstyle) - 2 feathers * Turkey Chef Uniform (clothing) - 5 feathers * Flour Stick (back item) - 10 feathers Turkey Feast Turkey Feast is a mission that can be done four times a day. This mission has 5 stages but this mission can be completed at any stage. Failing this mission will still end in a victory so it does take one of the four tries a day. Completing this mission on a higher stage will reward the player more stuff including XP, Gold, Talent Points, and Forbidden Rune Scrolls and once per day, the player can gift a feather, 5 Tokens, or 10 TP (at random) up to 50 friends afterwards. Stage 1 * 5% XP * 500 Gold Stage 2 * 10% XP * 500 Gold * 5 TP Stage 3 * 15% XP * 2,500 Gold * 5 TP Stage 4 * 20% XP * 2,500 Gold * 5 TP * Forbidden Rune Scroll Stage 4 * 25% XP * 2,500 Gold * 5 TP * Forbidden Rune Scroll Stage 5 * 25% XP * 2,500 Gold * 25 TP * Forbidden Rune Scroll Fortune Card The Fortune Card feature became available on November 24, 2011 up until November 30, 2011. Once per day, after logging in to Ninja Saga, the player would receive a Maple Ticket. In the Fortune Card, six random cards, which are rewards, will be revealed and by using a Maple Ticket (or 10 Tokens) one of the cards will randomly be selected and the player will be rewarded with that chosen item. By paying 1 Token, the six chosen cards will be randomized by other rewards. On December 2, 2011, the Fortune Card became re-available until December 6, 2011. However, players no longer receive Maple Tickets so during that time, players would have to use Tokens to earn rewards. Rewards Maple Ticket * Maple Ticket Gold * 500 Gold * 1,000 Gold * 2,000 Gold Tokens * 30 Tokens * 50 Tokens * 500 Tokens (special reward) * 1,000 Tokens (special reward) Genjutsu * Kinjutsu: Dark Mind Inner Explosion (special reward) * Kinjutsu: Dark Mind Body Restriction (special reward) Equipment * Freeze Grain Great Sword * Swallow Soul Sickle * Grand Light Gourd (special reward) * Shogun's Badge Gourd Consumable * Advance Military HP Medicine * Elite Military HP Medicine * Advance Military CP Medicine * Elite Military CP Medicine * Fire Gan * Enhanced Fire Gan * Earth Gan * Enhanced Earth Gan * Lava Gan Category:Seasonal Events